JP-A-2015-126614 (PTL 1) is known as a module structure that includes a substrate on which a press-fit terminal (also referred to as a press-fit pin) is mounted. PTL 1 discloses a structure in which an interior wall portion that is fixed to a base end portion of a connector terminal (the press-fit terminal) is integrally formed with a mold resin as a part of an exterior case at an interior portion of a fitting space of a connector housing.
Japanese Patent No. 5117282 (PTL 2) discloses a structure in which a press-fit pin is inserted into a through hole that is provided on a wiring substrate, and a module in an electronic device and separated from the wiring substrate is electrically connected to the wiring substrate via the press-fit pin.